doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Deep Breath
|ant = The Time of the Doctor |sig = Into the Dalek }}Deep Breath (Respira hondo) es el primer episodio de la octava temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Es la primera historia completa de Peter Capaldi como el Doctor, después de su cameo en The Day of the Doctor y su breve aparición tras regenerarse en The Time of the Doctor. Contuvo además una aparición sorpresa de Matt Smith como el Undécimo Doctor en un cameo situado justo antes de su regeneración. Este episodio tuvo la última aparición en televisión del Equipo de Paternoster hasta la fecha, aunque regresaron en la novela Silhouette. Tras el éxito del estreno en cines de The Day of the Doctor el 23 de noviembre de 2013, este episodio también tuvo un estreno en cines alrededor de todo el mundo de forma simultánea con su estreno en televisión en Reino Unido. Sinopsis El Doctor llega a la Londres victoriana y se encuentra con un dinosaurio rampante en el Támesis y una serie de combustiones espontáneas mortales. ¿Quién es el nuevo Doctor? ¿Sobrevivirá su amistad con Clara mientras embarcan en una aterradora misión en el corazón de una conspiración alienígena? Argumento Un tiranosaurio deambula por el río Támesis, asustando a todos los ciudadanos. El Equipo de Paternoster se acerca a la zona y Jenny nota que la bestia tiene algo en su garganta que probablemente ha hecho que viajase en el tiempo. El dinosaurio tose y la TARDIS sale de su garganta, aterrizando en la orilla del río. Vastra entrega a un policía un dispositivo que le permitirá mantener al dinosaurio dentro de unos límites y luego se dirige hacia la orilla con Jenny y Strax. Strax llama a la puerta de la TARDIS y el recién regenerado Doctor aparece, diciéndole que cree haber escapado del dinosaurio. El Doctor sale de la TARDIS y vuelve a familiarizarse con el grupo, aunque se encuentra confuso por su reciente regeneración. Tras no conseguir identificar a sus acompañantes, el Doctor se desmaya. Clara explica al equipo que aquél hombre extraño es el Doctor regenerado. 250px|right En el hogar del grupo, el Doctor recobra la conciencia pero no entiende la habitación en la que está, quejándose de que solo sirva para dormir. También le perturba el acento con el que hablan Jenny y Clara, pero Madame Vastra parece utilizar el mismo acento que él. Vastra utiliza un enlace psíquico para que vuelva a quedarse dormido. Clara sigue afectada por el hecho de que el nuevo rostro del Doctor es distinto y más viejo. El tiranosaurio sigue haciendo ruido en la ciudad y el Doctor empieza a traducir sus gruñidos mientras duerme. Strax lleva a Clara a ver a Vastra, quien quiere hablar con ella. En la calle, las personas siguen observando el gigante dinosaurio. Un hombre, Alf, comenta que piensa que el tiranosaurio forma parte de un plan del gobierno mientras habla con su mujer. Luego, Alf dice a un hombre misterioso que le pasa algo al cuello del dinosaurio, haciendo que parezca falso. El hombre responde diciendo que Alf tiene buenos ojos y los va a necesitar como regalo para reemplazar sus malos ojos. El hombre se gira, dejando a la vista el otro lado de su rostro (similar al de un droide) y procede a extraer los ojos de Alf. 250px|left Vastra cuestiona a Clara para saber como han llegado a la Londres victoriana tras haber estado en Trenzalore. Clara señala que Vastra ha vuelto a cubrirse con el velo y ella dice que lo lleva para ser aceptada. La conversación se va haciendo tensa cuando Clara cree que Vastra la está juzgando. Vastra cree que Clara está juzgando al Doctor. En el piso de arriba, el Doctor ha despertado y empieza a oler algo. Después de oler el suelo, encuentra un trozo de tiza y empieza a escribir un montón de cálculos en el suelo de toda la habitación. Acto seguido, escapa por la ventana para comprobar el dinosaurio y pide perdón por haberle hecho atragantarse con su máquina del tiempo. El Doctor promete devolverlo a su casa, pero de repente el dinosaurio empieza a arder en llamas y muere. Cayendo por un árbol y quedándose atrapado en una rama, el Doctor hace que un carruaje con un caballo se detenga, diciendo que necesitará liberarle de su "mascota", algo que el conductor no entiende. El Doctor aclara que estaba hablando con el caballo y luego salta sobre el animal, utilizando el destornillador sónico para cortar las cuerdas del carruaje. Mientras el Doctor se esfuerza por controlar al caballo, el Equipo de Paternoster y Clara le siguen desde cerca sin saberlo. 250px|right El Doctor llega al puente y observa al dinosaurio quemándose en llamas. Cuando el grupo llega a la zona, Clara pregunta qué hace allí el Doctor. Vastra bloquea su carruaje como si de un coche se tratase y se pregunta quien haría algo así con el dinosaurio. El Doctor señala que esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es: "¿Han habido asesinatos similares?" Vastra comenta que ha habido múltiples parecidos y el Doctor observa a un hombre a lo lejos que no parece preocupado con la situación en absoluto. El Doctor salta hacia el río y Clara se preocupa por si puede ahogarse, pero Vastra lo duda, ya que sabe que el Doctor se encargará del caso. A la mañana siguiente, Clara se despierta y descubre a Strax amenazando a trabajadores mientras ellos se encargan de cargar con la TARDIS hacia allí. Strax informa a Clara de que el Doctor tendrá que volver a por su máquina del tiempo, pero como siempre, cruza el límite diciendo que en cuanto regrese, podrán derretirlo con ácido. Clara pide que le entregue el periódico 'Times' y él inmediatamente se lo lanza, acertando justo en su cara. 250px|left Ahora llevando puesto un vestido victoriano, Clara baja por las escaleras y se reúne con Jenny, quien le avisa para que no moleste a Madame Vastra ya que se encuentra investigando un tema distinto. Clara vuelve a encontrarse con Strax, quien le ofrece agua. Ella al principio acepta, pero luego lo rechaza cuando él le pasa el cubo entero de agua que había estado utilizando para limpiar el suelo. Strax procede a hacerle un inesperado examen médico, aprovechando para curosear en su cabeza para saber lo que está pensando. En un sucio callejón en alguna parte de la ciudad, el Doctor examina su cara con un pequeño espejo entre un montón de basura. Un desaliñado anciano deambula por allí y el Doctor habla con él, expresando su confusión ante su nueva cara. El Doctor empieza a despotricar, preguntando al hombre por qué tiene esa cara y diciendo que le resulta familiar de algún modo. El Doctor pregunta al confuso y asustado anciano si ha visto ese rostro antes, pero el hombre le dice que no. Intimidado, el anciano dice que no le gusta el rostro y el Doctor comenta que tampoco lo aprecia mucho, ya que tiene unas cejas prominentes que parecen querer ceder del resto de su cara y "establecer su propio estado independiente de cejas". El Doctor dice además que ahora pude quejarse de cosas y luego solicita la cazadora del anciano asustado. Recogiendo un periódico, el Doctor señala el artículo 'Cuarto caso de combustión espontánea'. 250px|right Clara corre hacia Vastra y Jenny para enseñarles el anuncio que ha encontrado en el periódico: "Chica Imposible". Ella cree que se trata de un mensaje del Doctor. Después de investigar el significado del mensaje, Clara descubre que en esa misma sección al otro lado de la página está el anuncio del restaurante Mancini's y deduce que el Doctor quiere que se reúnan allí. Clara va hacia el restaurante y se sienta en una mesa, esperando hasta que nota un olor peculiar. Al mirar hacia su izquierda, ve que el Doctor ha llegado y se ha sentado junto a ella. Clara se queja del olor y él dice que en todas partes está igual. Ella le pregunta por su cazadora y el Doctor dice que la compró, pero ella sabe que no tenía nada de dinero. Él explica que la canjeó por su reloj, cosa que no agrada a Clara. 250px|left Ella expresa su enfado con él por haber puesto una nota tan oculta en un periódico para que se encontrasen, preguntando qué clase de persona haría algo así. El Doctor responde diciendo que una persona ególatra y necesitada lo haría — Clara cree que se refiere a él mismo, pero en realidad se refiere a ella. El Doctor dice que vio el anuncio y le siguió el juego, pero ella comenta que no puso el anuncio. Él creía que era un mensaje "de" la Chica Imposible, mientras que ella creía que era un mensaje "para" la Chica Imposible. Al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos puso el anuncio, el Doctor se pregunta quién lo hizo, pero Clara se centra en sus comentarios de "ególatra y necesitada". El Doctor le quita un pelo a Clara para poder medir la perturbación del aire del restaurante y nota que hay algo raro en todos los demás que están en la sala. Clara también lo nota: todos los demás visitantes fingen estar comiendo pero en realidad están haciendo movimientos robóticos una y otra vez. El Doctor revela que tampoco están respirando: no son humanos. Ambos piensan en simplemente levantarse para irse pero en cuanto lo hacen, todos los demás se levantan observándoles. Según se van alejando de la mesa, los demás se van acercando a ellos. 250px|right Los dos se vuelven a sentar y se preguntan qué es en realidad aquél restaurante, momento en que un "camarero" surge ante ellos y se pone a analizarlos con un dispositivo mientras el Doctor hace preguntas sobre el menú. El "camarero" sigue analizando y menciona varias partes del cuerpo: hígado, bazo, tronco cerebral, ojos, pulmones, piel... el Doctor deduce que ellos forman parte del menú y arranca el rostro del "camarero" — es en realidad un droide que llevaba puesta una auténtica cara humana. Los dos son aprisionados por un mecanismo y su asiento empieza a desplazarse hacia abajo. "Hay que admirar su eficiencia," comenta el Doctor. El asiento llega a la parte de abajo, donde el hombre con media cara visto anteriormente se encuentra sentado e inanimado. El Doctor dice que el restaurante es en realidad una estación automática de recolecta de órganos de una antigua nave espacial, probablemente enterrada durante siglos — están vivos en una "despensa". El Doctor indica a Clara que le ayude a recoger el destornillador sónico para que puedan liberarse. Ambos lo consiguen y se paran a observar otro droide inanimado cercano. Clara se pregunta si ellos fueron quienes mataron al dinosaurio y el Doctor dice que si están cultivando órganos, un dinosaurio les sería muy útil. El Doctor no puede evitar notar que aquello le resulta familiar, pero es incapaz de recordar por qué. El Doctor ve que el hombre con media cara se encuentra durmiendo y está recargándose, notando además que sus manos no corresponden con el cuerpo. Él cree que se trata de un robot convirtiéndose en un hombre, parte por parte. 250px|left De pronto, el hombre mueve las manos y parece estar despertándose. Ambos creen que es mejor huir, pero el Doctor sigue perturbado por recordar aquella situación, de alguna forma. El Doctor sale por un pasillo, pero la puerta se cierra antes de que Clara pueda pasar. Él utiliza el destornillador sónico, pero acaba diciendo que es demasiado lento y no tiene sentido que los dos sean capturados. Clara le pide el destornillador, pero él dice que podría necesitarlo. Sin más, el Doctor huye y la deja atrás desesperada mientras el hombre con media cara se levanta y comprueba la sala. Clara se sitúa como los demás droides para fingir ser una de ellos, pero para poder engañarlos del todo, va a tener que aguantar la respiración. Ella respira hondo y lo hace, logrando pasar desapercibida e incluso caminar, aunque sufre mucho sin poder respirar. Clara llega a un pasillo y sigue avanzando, pero es incapaz de seguir aguantando y vuelve a respirar, desplomándose mientras el hombre con media cara dice "traédmela". 250px|right Clara es llevada de vuelta a la sala principal mientras recuerda una ocasión en que sus alumnos no dejaban de armar jaleo y tuvo que amenazar con expulsarles de la escuela. Una de sus alumnas le desafió diciéndole que lo hiciera, pero ella se quedó sin acción. Ella se recompone y el hombre con media cara le pregunta "dónde está el otro", amenazando con destruirla si no les dice donde está el Doctor. Clara vuelve a recordar a la alumna desafiante y desafía a los droides de forma similar, diciendo que no responderá a ninguna de sus preguntas. "Las amenazas no funcionan a menos que las cumplas," menciona. El droide vuelve a amenazar, pero ella indica que ha hecho la amenaza más extrema y ahora no puede volverse atrás. Clara propone que negocien, pero el hombre se retira una de las manos y ella empieza a llorar, aunque sigue hablando con él. Clara propone responder a sus preguntas si él responde a las que haga ella, pero el droide se niega. Aún así, Clara insiste: "¿Por qué has matado al dinosaurio?" El droide finalmente decide responder, explicando que en el nervio óptico del dinosaurio hay material útil para sus sistemas de ordenadores. Clara deduce que para saber eso sobre un dinosaurio, han debido de ver a uno antes y han estado construyéndose durante muchísimo tiempo, pero el droide tan solo vuelve a preguntar donde está el Doctor. El droide menciona que ellos van a llegar a la tierra prometida. 250px|left Clara revela que no sabe donde está el Doctor, pero comenta que si él sigue siendo quien era, la protegerá. Efectivamente el Doctor reaparece, habiendo estado disfrazado como otro droide. Él les saluda y agradece por la información gratuita, poniendo su destornillador en la fuente de poder de los droides y amenazando con destruir a toda la sala si ve una sola cosa que no le guste. El Doctor pide perdón por abandonarla, aunque afirma que ella es brillante estando bajo presión. Él pregunta al droide por el mensaje en el periódico, pero el droide parece no saber de qué habla. El Doctor indica a Clara que diga la palabra clave, diciendo "no te habrían enviado aquí sin una palabra". De pronto, él mismo averigua cual es la palabra clave y ambos la dicen juntos: "Gerónimo". En ese mismo instante, Vastra y Jenny caen de forma grácil y sacan sus katanas, alertando a los droides para que estén quietos y dejen sus armas en el nombre del Imperio Británico. Strax también cae, aunque de forma bruta. Vastra defiende al Doctor, mencionando que han denunciado el restaurante a la policía. Múltiples droides van entrando en la sala con sus espadas preparadas. El droide insiste en que hacen lo que hacen para llegar al paraíso, pero el Doctor señala que teniendo millones de años, deberían saber que algo así no existe. 250px|right El droide afirma que utilizará una cápsula de escape e instruye a los demás a que destruyan "lo que sea necesario". Vastra piensa que la nave es demasiado antigua como para que funcione, pero el droide dice que ha sido reparada con partes de repuesto de ellos. El droide se sienta en el asiento y empieza a ascenderse hacia el restaurante, pero el Doctor le sigue colgándose de la parte de abajo. Los demás se quedan en la sala inferior, manteniendo posiciones defensivas ante la oleada de droides que se acerca. Mientras tanto, los policías llegan al restaurante y se sorprenden al encontrarse a varios cuerpos y al droide con media cara diciendo que "el restaurante está cerrado". El Doctor empieza a llenar dos vasos con bebida en el restaurante; el droide se gira al oír el ruido y le pregunta qué hace. El Doctor dice que tiene la horrible sensación de que va a tener que matarlo y quizás le gustaría tomar algo antes. El Doctor indica además que la nave espacial es del siglo LI y viajaba en el tiempo, pero se estrelló en el pasado — los droides están intentando regresar a casa. El Doctor no ve como podrá utilizar la cápsula de escape reparándola con partes humanas (volviendo a pensar que todo aquello le resulta familiar), pero el droide activa un dispositivo y hace volar al restaurante utilizando un enorme globo hecho con piel humana. Desde la calle, los policías observan al restaurante alzarse en el cielo; mientras, en la parte subterránea, Clara y los demás siguen confrontando a los droides. 250px|left El Doctor ve que la nave es la SS Marie Antoinette e incluso que es la nave hermana de la SS Madame de Pompadour, notando una vez más que todo lo que está pasando le es familiar, aunque sigue sin ser capaz de ubicarlo. El droide le pregunta cómo le mataría, pero lo que hace el Doctor es volver a ofrecerle una bebida. El globo sigue desplazándose por los cielos de Londres y el Doctor pregunta al droide qué le parecen las vistas, afirmando que el droide ahora es más humano que máquina. El droide se acerca a una de las ventanas y dice que "son preciosas". El Doctor señala que él es el nodo de control y si le mata, probablemente desactivaría a los demás droides. Cuando el droide con media cara vuelve a mencionar la tierra prometida, el Doctor le informa de que eso es tan solo una superstición que ha obtenido de la humanidad que ahora tiene en él. Ha estado cambiando las partes de su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo que ya no queda rastro de su existencia original. 250px|right El Doctor dice que solo hay una forma de acabar con aquello y abre las puertas del restaurante. El droide dice que la autodestrucción va en contra de su programación, pero el Doctor dice que el asesinato va en contra de la suya. Los dos empiezan a enfrentarse en las alturas. Clara y los demás apenas pueden resistir el ataque de los droides de abajo. Clara pide a todos que se aguanten la respiración para que los droides dejen de atacar. Jenny es incapaz de hacerlo por mucho tiempo y Vastra le pide que sea valiente, besándola para darle más aire (ya que tiene de sobra en sus pulmones). Clara trata de utilizar el destornillador sónico para abrir una puerta. El Doctor sigue confrontando al droide, diciendo que aquello ha terminado. El droide le pregunta si tiene lo que hay que tener para matarlo y el Doctor explica que las personas de abajo nunca son pequeñas para él y no debería asumir lo lejos a lo que llegaría para protegerlos. El droide deja de cargar contra él mientras el Doctor afirma que uno de ellos miente acerca de su programación básica, sugiriendo que los dos saben de quién se trata. 250px|left Abajo, Strax tiene dificultades para mantenerse sin respirar y no puede evitarlo. Clara también se pone a respirar y los droides vuelven a percibirlos, pero de repente todos se desactivan y van desplomándose. En la cima del Big Ben yace el cuerpo del droide con media cara, muerto. El Doctor lo contempla fríamente desde las alturas — se desconoce si ha provocado o no la caída del droide. Clara y los demás regresan al hogar en un carruaje, pero descubren que la TARDIS ha desaparecido de donde estaba. Clara se entristece por su marcha y posteriormente pide a Vastra poder quedarse allí ahora que está estancada en aquella época; Vastra le dice que podría, pero sabe que el Doctor volverá a por ella muy pronto. Clara dice que ya no cree que conoce al Doctor, pero de pronto suena el ruido de la TARDIS cerca de allí y Vastra le dice que se equivoca. 250px|right Clara corre hacia afuera y entra en la TARDIS, descubriendo que el Doctor ha redecorado el interior. Comenta que no le gusta como ha quedado y el Doctor afirma que a él tampoco le convence del todo, diciendo que solía tener más "cosas redondas" en las paredes. "Soy el Doctor. He vivido alrededor de 2000 años y no todos han sido buenos. He cometido muchos errores y ha llegado la hora de hacer algo al respecto." El Doctor dice a Clara que no es su novio y ella comenta que nunca pensó que lo fuese, pero él aclara que no fue un error de ella. Él enseña su nuevo traje y ambos pasan a preguntarse quien es la mujer que insiste en unirles, ya que siguen sin saber quien puso el anuncio en el periódico y quien era la mujer que previamente dio a Clara el número del Doctor en una tienda. Clara sin embargo pregunta si están en casa y le pide perdón, diciendo que ya no cree saber quien es él. 250px|left Clara recibe una llamada en su móvil y sale de la TARDIS para cogerla — para su sorpresa, es el Doctor desde Trenzalore. llamando desde justo antes de su regeneración. El Doctor le llama por que cree que ella está asustada, pero le dice que no importa lo muy asustada que esté, el hombre con el que espera que esté ahora mismo está más asustado que cualquier cosa que ella se pueda imaginar y la va a necesitar. El actual Doctor sale de la TARDIS y pregunta quien llama — al mismo tiempo, los dos Doctores preguntan si el que habla es el Doctor. El previo Doctor pide a Clara que ayude al actual Doctor y no se asuste, despidiéndose y diciendo que la echa de menos. Tras la llamada, el actual Doctor señala a Clara que desde el teléfono se le hizo una pregunta y quiere saber si le ayudará o no. Él trata de hacer que tenga en cuenta que él es la misma persona y el que hablaba por teléfono era él mismo, motivo por el que recuerda la pregunta. 250px|right El Doctor pide que sea capaz de verle como el Doctor y Clara se acerca, mirándole con detenimiento. Clara sonríe y le agradece por haber hecho la llamada, procediendo a darle un abrazo, pese a que el actual Doctor crea que ya no es de los que abrazan. Clara también dice se ha equivocado de sitio ya que no están en su casa — el Doctor cree que están en Glasgow. Él propone que vayan a por café o patatas y ella acepta, diciendo que él paga. En un epílogo, el droide se despierta en un precioso jardín y se encuentra con Missy, una mujer misteriosa que afirma que el Doctor es su novio. Ayudándolo a sentarse en una silla, le pregunta si se cayó del globo o si fue empujado, diciendo que no pudo verlo y que el Doctor puede ser un tanto ruin a veces. El droide le pregunta donde está y ella le explica que ha conseguido finalmente llegar a la "tierra prometida". Reparto * El Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Madame Vastra - Neve McIntosh * Strax - Dan Starkey * Jenny - Catrin Stewart * Hombre con media cara - Peter Ferdinando * Inspector Gregson - Paul Hickey * Alf - Tony Way * Elsie - Maggie Service * Cochero - Mark Kempner * Barney - Brian Miller * Camarero - Graham Duff * Courtney - Ellis George * Policía - Peter Hannah * Lacayo - Paul Kasey * Missy - Michelle Gomez :y Matt Smith como El Doctor Equipo Referencias * El Doctor se lleva a Clara accidentalmente a Glasgow. * Estando confuso, el Doctor cree que Clara es un Handles regenerado (algo que no le impresiona). También cree que Strax es uno de los siete enanitos de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, llamándole "Mocoso", "Tímido", "Mudito" y finalmente "Gruñón". * Vastra afirma que no ha visto a dinosaurios desde que era una niña pequeña. * Cuando el Doctor está en el callejón con el vagabundo, él comenta que hace frío y dice que debería ponerse una larga bufanda, pero inmediatamente descarta la idea. Esto es una referencia a la icónica prenda del Cuarto Doctor. * Clara lo pasó mal para controlar a sus alumnos durante sus primeros días como profesora en la escuela Coal Hill. * El Doctor tiene problemas a la hora de recordar los eventos de The Girl in the Fireplace por culpa de su confusión tras la regeneración y huele rosas mientras intenta recordar (una referencia a Rose Tyler, que fue quien viajó junto a él en la época). * En la versión original, Madame Vastra utiliza un acento escocés (el acento real de la actriz, Neve McIntosh) para intentar calmar al recién regenerado Doctor. Vastra normalmente habla con un leve acento escocés, pero en esta ocasión lo exagera para complacer al Doctor. * Cuando Clara se esfuerza en alcanzar el destornillador sónico con sus piernas, el Doctor señala que echa en falta a Amy con sus piernas largas. * El discurso del Doctor ante el hombre con media cara sobre la escoba es una referencia al famoso experimento de pensamiento, la paradoja de Theseus. La paradoja es conocida en la cultura popular por un episodio de Only Fools and Horses, en la que el personaje Trigger recibe un premio por utilizar la misma escoba durante veinte años a pesar de haber tenido diecisiete nuevas cabezas y catorce nuevas empuñaduras. ** El mismo experimento de pensamiento podría aplicarse a las regeneraciones del Doctor (Doctor Who and Philosophy). Cuando el Doctor hace referencia a la paradoja de Theseus, sujeta una placa que muestra el reflejo en los dos lados, mostrando tanto su reflejo como el del hombre con media cara. * Hay varias referencias y alusiones a las historias de Sherlock Holmes de Arthur Conan Doyle, de las que se reveló previamente que estaban basadas en algunos casos de Madame Vastra (TV: The Snowmen): ** En este episodio, el inspector Gregson ayuda al Equipo de Paternoster. El inspector Gregson es un personaje de Estudio en escarlata. ** El Equipo de Paternoster utiliza a 'Irregulares de Paternoster' para encontrar al Doctor. Sherlock Holmes utilizó a una organización similar, los Irregulares de Baker Street. ** Tras descubrir el anuncio en el periódico, Madame Vastra exclama "¡Comienza el juego!". Esto se originó en La granja Abbey y permanece siendo una de las frases más famosas de Holmes. ** En un momento, Jenny menciona el 'caso de la falsificación Conk-Singleton' y el 'caso del envenenamiento Camberwell'. Los dos casos son referidos en el canon de Holmes. ** En otro momento, Vastra lee la columna de la agonía, un hábito frecuente de Sherlock Holmes. Vastra, sin embargo, parece poco impresionada por el tema. * Según Vastra, el Doctor fundó un grupo musical con Marco Aurelio como bajista; ella describe al Emperador como un intérprete "superlativo". Notas de producción Continuidad Notas al pie de:264 - Deep Breath en:Deep Breath (TV story) pt:Deep Breath ru:Глубокий вдох Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 8 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2014 Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios con el Equipo de Paternoster Categoría:Arco de la tierra prometida Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Coal Hill School Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Episodios y seriales multi-Doctor Categoría:Historias pseudo-históricas Categoría:Episodios y seriales exhibidos en el BFI Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Glasgow